Goku's sister
by ssjpan1
Summary: A girl who hasn't seen any of her family for a long time goes searching for them, What happens when she finally meets someone that she's related to?Read to find out, please reveiw next chapter should be up soon!
1. Search

Searching  
*****************  
  
A child zipped through the woods searching for family she was lost, she hadn't seen anyone she knew sinse she was about two weeks old.She had just left a village, the people there were friendly they gave her some food and let her stay for awhile.She took her backpack off and took some food out,she ate a little then got up and started running again.  
*******************  
"Chiiiiiiiiiii-Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I'm hungry!"Goku whined  
  
"YOU JUST ATE!"Chi-CHi screeched  
  
"But I'm hungry again."Goku complained to his wife  
  
"Oh well your going to have to wait until dinner!"Chi-Chi snapped  
  
"I guess i'll go see if Vegeta wants to spar."Goku said sighing  
  
"Fine with me!"Chi-Chi replied "I'll call Bulma."  
  
"Bye!"Goku said cheerfully  
  
Chi-Chi sighed sometimes she really didn't get Goku One second he was complaining the next he was as cheerful as a child.  
  
*************  
  
"I'm almost there!" The girl said happily  
  
"I can sense someone from my family!"  
  
She was happy that she would finally meet someone that she never really knew.  
  
"Oh wow I can't believe i'm actually going to meet somebody from my family!" "This is a dream come true!"  
  
"I wonder what my family was like."She said to herself trying to picture her family  
  
"Oh well i'll know soon!!!!!!"  
  
****************** 


	2. Arrival

Arrival   
*********************  
  
The girl ran through the woods faster and faster when suddenly she bumped into something, she looked up there stood Frieza with a smirky smile on his face he stood there looking at her.  
  
"And what might you be doing?"Frieza asked  
  
"I-i'm looking for my family!"She shot back  
  
"Oh are you? Did the poor little girl get lost?"Frieza asked  
  
"SHUT UP!"She screamed kneeing him then punching him  
  
Frieza grabbed her arm in mid air then smirked at her  
  
"I really hate to kill kids so i'll let you go but next time you won't be so lucky!"He laughed flying away.  
  
She ran off as quick as possible  
********************  
  
"HI VEGETA!"Goku said happily   
"What do you want Kakarot!?Vegeta spat  
  
"Wanna train!? Goku asked  
  
"With a third class baka no way." Vegeta replied  
  
"Aww c'mon ya scared huh?Vegeta is a scardy-cat Vegeta is a scardy-cat Vegeta is a-  
  
"FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Vegeta hollerd  
*************  
  
The girl stopped in a grassy place she didn't see anyone she frowned~Where's my family~She thought to herself  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey Vegeta what's that?"Goku asked the prince  
  
"I don't know." he replied  
  
"Let's check it out."  
  
"Fine."  
*********************  
  
Goku and Vegeta arrived at the grassy field there they saw the girl, she was eating somehting  
  
"Who are you?"Vegeta asked  
  
She jumped up a little startled by him "I-i'm my name's uh umm Jacki"she told him  
  
"My names Goku!"Goku said"He's Vegeta!" "Vegeta calls me Kakarot though!"  
  
~I'v heard that name before~ Jacki thought  
  
"Is something uh wrong?"Goku asked  
  
"No-no nothings wrong." "Did you say Kakarot?"  
  
"Uh Ya. I'm a saiyan I guess." Goku told her  
  
"Oh."Jacki said  
  
Suddenly Jacki just rememberd who Goku was  
***************** 


	3. Brother?

Brother?  
**************************  
  
"Ka-Ka-Kakarot?"  
  
"Uh ya I guess."  
  
"KAKAROT!"She yelled jumping at him  
  
"AHHHH! GET HER OFFA ME!"Goku screeched  
  
"Brother!"She yelled  
  
"What?"Goku asked  
  
"Huh?"Vegeta said looking confused  
  
"Brother!"She yelled jumping on him again  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY BROTHER?"Goku asked  
  
"Kakarot oh Kakarot i've been searchin for somone I was related to for years and years and finally i've found someone!Oh wow it's like a dream!"She said  
  
"I think you have me mixed up with someone."Goku said to her  
  
"Kakarot I DON'T have you mixed up with someone i'd know my own big brother!"She replied  
  
"I'D know if I was your brother or not."Goku said  
  
"I KNOW THAT YOU ARE! YOUR MY BROTHER THAT I KNOW! Huh?Hey what happend to your tail Kakarot?"  
  
"Oh I got it removed."Goku replied  
  
"Oh.WHY!?*sighs*Oh well it's your life your body do as you please!"  
  
"Wow you act better about this than the other saiyans did-hey wait a minute ARE you even a saiyan?"  
  
"*nods head*Yupie!"She said cheerfully  
  
"Idiots." Vegeta said  
  
"Say what ya want but Don't worry I know ya don't mean it!"The cheerful girl said   
  
"Whatever."Vegeta said to himself 


End file.
